1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an emergency escape breathing apparatus particularly adapted for a single use and throw-away function and to provide a short term air supply to the wearer in a dangerous environment including a smoke-filled or burning building.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore, types of escape apparatus have been heavy, bulky, complicated in structure giving rise to difficulty in manipulation, application and making operational in times of emergency. Moreover, prior structures have been expensive to manufacture and subject to malfunction. This criticism of prior art includes typical structures shown in the following U.S. patents:
E. M. Spears et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,302, July 10, 1962; PA1 G. W. Oetjen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,507, Apr. 26, 1977; PA1 Max L. Kranz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,216, Sept. 9, 1980.